Truth
by rika08
Summary: Lindsay gets an unexpected call from her family. And ti's time to let them know the new little addition to her life. pre5x09. kinda the day before Danny found out too.


Lindsay unlocked her apartment door. She stepped into her dark apartment, the light from the hall gave enough light to see the first three feet into Lindsay's entryway. Lindsay shut the door and flipped on the light switch. Her apartment flickered to life as the light illuminated everything. Lindsay set her purse down on the floor and kicked off her shoes. She walked into the living room and turned to her phone. The answering machine was blinking its red light. Lindsay pressed the red button and listened.

The machine beep and the automated voice responded. _"You have two new messages. Message one…"_

"_Miss Monroe, this is Debbie from the clinic. I'm calling to remind you of your appointment schedule for this Thursday at one thirty. Thank you."_ Lindsay pressed the delete button. _"Message deleted."_

That's right, her appointment at the OB clinic. It was going to be Lindsay's first ultrasound since she discovered she was pregnant. Pregnant. It still sounded strange to Lindsay. She was actually pregnant. Not that Lindsay minded, really, but she didn't expect to be single and in a rekindling relationship with the babies father. Lindsay shook her head and sighed, Danny. She still hadn't told him yet, and she couldn't keep it secret for much longer.

Her machine beeped again. _"New message…"_

"_Hi Lindsay, it's mom. You're father and I haven't heard from you in a while, so I just thought I'd call and see how my baby girl's doing in the big city. Um...don't go out of your way, now, but call us when you find the time sweetie. We love hearing from you, and we know Trevor wants to hear form his baby sister once in a while too. Love you Lindsay."_

She hung up the phone. Lindsay looked out her window into the dark city. When Lindsay had first moved out to the city, her mother had called every night to check on her. Then as Lindsay adjusted more to the city life, the calls became less frequent. Lindsay often regretted it, because there were tons of events in her life that she would love to tell her mother. Things that her mother would've been able to help her with. Lindsay hand drifted down to her stomach. Something like this. But how would she react to the news? Looking back on her teenage years, she got "the talk" like every other teenage, but it had never bothered her, because she wasn't one to go out.

But since moving out to the city, everything had changed. Lindsay had finally shut the door to her past and opened up to the world. The results were then months of heart ach and separation. Followed slowly by attempts to reconnect. Now she stood in her apartment, struggling with her broken relationship, and pregnant. Always wonderful news to tell your family.

Lindsay sighed and picked up the phone. She dialed her home number nervously, contemplating how she would tell them. She got a dial tone and then a processing beep. Lindsay moved to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mom." Lindsay said. She could tell her voice was already betraying her.

"_Uh oh. I know that tone, Lindsay. What happened?" _her mom asked.

Lindsay smiled, "You're so observant mom."

"_Lindsay Catharine Monroe, you know better than to avoid you mothers question." _she said.

"I know mom, I know." Lindsay said sighing deeply.

"_Is it work sweetie?"_

"No mom. Work's fine."

"_Is it Danny? Are things still shaky with you two?"_

Lindsay didn't answer. She brought her legs up to her chest.

"_Oh no, Lindsay. Tell me all about it, sweetie."_

"Well, we…we're…trying to…fix things. And things…were going fine." Lindsay began.

"_What happened?"_

Lindsay took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, mom."

There was a pause on the other end. Lindsay could tell her mom was absorbing the information. "Mom?"

"_I'm still here Lindsay."_ she heard her mom sigh. _"I just…didn't expect that one."_

"I know." Lindsay said. "I didn't really know how to tell you and dad."

Lindsay heard her mother laugh a little, _"I bet. You were probably just as scared telling Danny."_

Lindsay bit her lip.

"_Lindsay, you __**have**__ told Danny haven't you? Or is Danny not the father?"_ she asked.

"Don't worry mom, Danny is the father. I just…I'm not sure I can tell him, mom." Lindsay said. Her vision blurred with gathering tears.

"_Lindsay you have to tell him. You can't keep something like this a secret from anybody."_

"I know, I know! I-I'm just…"

"_You're afraid of being judged?"_

"No! No mom! Not that. I just…know Danny. I know he won't…want anything to do with us. With the baby, or me." Lindsay explained.

"_You don't know that for sure, Lindsay."_

"Mom I just know how Danny is. I know what he'll do when I tell him." Lindsay replied.

"_Then what are __**you**__ going to do?" _her mother asked.

Lindsay sighed, "I'm going to have this baby. Mom. I've already decided that much. With or without Danny, I'm having this baby."

"_Well, you don't need your mother to voice her opinion since you've made up your mind."_

"You don't think I'm doing the right thing?" Lindsay asked.

"_Oh no, I agree with you completely sweetie. I'd be screaming for joy right now, however that owuld bring your father into the room and I'm not sure you'll want him to hear this yet. But you still need to tell Danny."_ her mother explained.

Lindsay sighed and lay on her back. "Mom I…I know I need to tell him…and I will. I…I…I just feel that…I'll lose him again."

"_It's scary, isn't it? This was what you're father and I tried to keep from happening, but I'm proud you're stepping up, Lindsay. Now, you know how I've felt about Danny, but…if he can't see what he has with you…and the baby, then he was never worth your love honey." _her mom explained.

Lindsay wiped a tear from her cheek. She had thought the same thing, but that didn't stop her heart from aching at the thought. She loved Danny, really loved him. But…she also knew Danny. And she knew how this would end. "Right."

"_When's your next appointment sweetie?"_ her mother asked.

"Uh…Thursday afternoon." Lindsay answered.

"_Ok, here's a few tips from experience. The morning sickness will pass, but it also comes at random moments. So be careful while you're at work. You're going to be really exhausted, so be sure to go straight to bed when you get home…oh and-"_

"Mom hold on. I know what to expect, my OB's already explained this to me." Lindsay said.

"_But experiencing is different, Lindsay."_

Lindsay smiled. "That's true."

Lindsay heard her mother laugh. _"Well, I imagine you're pretty exhausted from your day, so I'll let you go. And don't worry, I'll let your father and brother know. I'll make sure neither of them come to New York anytime soon."_

"Thanks mom."

"_You bet sweetie. Just promise me something."_

"What?"

"_You either send me picture's or you visit before the due date."_ her mother said.

Lindsay smiled, "I'll try mom."

"_Love you Lindsay."_

"Love you mom. Tell dad and Trevor, I love them." Lindsay said.

"_I will. Bye sweetie. Oh I'm goingt o be a grandma."_

"Bye." Lindsay hung up the phone and sighed. That had been a lot easier than Lindsay had expected. Telling Danny though…that would be something altogether. But that would also be for another day. Lindsay set the phone on her night table and rose form her bed. She quickly changed into her pajama's and settled into her bed.

Lindsay buried herself underneath the warmth of her blankets. She had just started dozing off when her cell phone went off. Lindsay reached out for her phone and checked the ID. Danny's picture was on her screen, his goofy smile stared at her. Lindsay bit the inside of her lip, pondering. She pressed the decline button on her phone and set it back on her table. That conversation was for another day, when they were both ready. She gently rubbed her stomach as she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, i always wondered what went through Lindsay's mind before she told Danny. So i kinda set it up for 5x09. and yes, i can bet there are grammar errors and spelling errors.

i own nothing.


End file.
